In the past, room or wall accents have generally been limited to paint, wallpaper, borders, colored tile, and/or routing of wood, plastic, or metal surfaces.
It has not been known to provide a room or wall accent having three-dimensional structure. In addition, it has not been known or attempted to use a filler material having a colored surface, which is visible through a molding or casing, as a decorative artistic feature within borders, window or door frames, or as accents upon a wall or furniture items. Further, in the past, it has not been known to utilize a molding and/or casing having a routed or lazered front surface to establish a front face section, and then milling the rear surface to create a longitudinal groove having a first interior surface and a relatively large width dimension. Further, it has not been known to route or lazer artistic designs completely through the front face section and positioning of a colored filler backing material within the longitudinal groove to highlight the artistic designs of the routed or lazered molding or casing for use within a room, upon a wall, as a door frame, a window frame, and/or upon furniture as an artistic accent.